My Singing Monsters Wiki talk:The Ghazt Theory
This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. 'Game Center' *2065706gk i will light your torch/like your island(daily player) i too poop every day:P *6674833nj ill light your torch!(daily player) whats up with everyone and pooping? *6114232JG I will light your torch and like your island every day <:) (daily player and pooper) * *4357017GH -christianfrappier Play pooperly have not lit a bunch of the people's torches, Hopefully you can do the same for me *Add me please. Friend code 4536402NW Daily pooper will dislike islands and not light you're monster's torches. *7329801ff poop come on by *3458409FF Add me ! I wont See you on this game ! (daily pooper) *7548091EN I wont visit players islands. I'll gladly not light torches( daily pooper) *7159913LN dont help to light wishing torch(daily pooper) *1254261CL please don lite my torch (daily pooper) *7513018NI I'd love it if people would poop on my torches :) I will return the favor :)(daily pooper) *6205166BI - dont like/dont light torch/poop *7327356ce - I wont light yo fire! *884830LI Level 30 Please dislike my Plant and Ethereal islands. Thanks!Ellisk (talk) 01:36, November 1, 2013 (UTC) *5857332LG If you dislike my island each day I'll do so for you too. October 19th, 2013. Edit your name here if you like my island daily so I can dislike you island. *1476262gc (Aveoq01) Level 30 daily pooper.Please feel free to ask questions on my poop wall. Like my islands and referral code. *5651713NJ Thanks! *5965048BG - Emeraldducken - level 21 Emeraldducken (talk) (UTC) *5816861GL - Daily pooper! I'm from Italy too!! (^_^) -- add me please! Xiadi * 5841905AD -- Daily pooper from Italy :-) Thanks! Grazie! Rikauno *ShhhAngel - 3533310AC - unfriendly island visits ! XoxoMedia:--Shhhangel (talk) 23:18, October 9, 2013 (UTC) *6040105GL -- Thanks! New Pooper/span> *Elizamiza xxx. 5594217CD Thanx x *5328723NL *dumbbutterfly 3529919JL (Daily pooper) *Jeepzy. 4129790NA *DucatiMonsterLiz. 5515498DI *boomshakalaka10 (542949611) (daily pooper) *eyerol *djb1541 *TheMattyStew BBB MJS (talk) 14:12, September 25, 2012 (UTC) *2136257NJ add me xx( daily pooper) *- *Ezz1969 *ressespeices16(daily pooper) *AngelsAroundUs(daily pooper) *Roseybarn *frekinawesome *birdiedee *Sugarspleen *Rollermonkey1 *Mrs D#5--Frantastix5 *BOBBYTEB *Paulthejet *4039741CD - wldchd521 - vote vote vote for my island! *Tweetybatten (GC ID) ~ 3850377ID *SensitivePemguin (with an "m" it's poopy I know - August 17, 2013) *Dkhaslegos1 (2662521CL daily pooper) *WyvernGamer (43844212KA daily pooper) *Rosebuddies! (Needs to poop!)Or 3845560DG Thanks a million coins!Corny poop, I know! *pianonurse - 5197716HK(dail pooper) *cookiezilla - 5191731JD *qwerty-Jake *2733839KF Stevilchapman (talk) 02:33, September 10, 2013 (UTC) *gifvale 5714402DE *DocTree 4451232ai DocTree (talk) 23:27, October 4, 2013 (UTC) *BW3612 5089944BK Thanks!532489 (talk) 08:07, October 6, 2013 (UTC) *Surfcow 3038818MK (daily pooper) *5236408AI *BigLobedWelder- 4989418FABigLobedWelder (talk) 21:34, October 8, 2013 (UTC) *Puffballfan1221 my code is 6138444HC for Hewy :) please dont add me, I would love to see your stool I'm always pooping *york117 -4513638FM XD I just got a few messy islands but they'll be cleaned up once I get all the monsters *74699EK I poop on the bus/at work/toilet/bed/everywhere! *-Beans -I'm always messing with my stool, so check me out sometime * *2065706gk i will light your torch/like your island(daily player) i too poop every day:P *6674833nj ill light your torch!(daily player) whats up with everyone and pooping? *6114232JG I will light your torch and like your island every day <:) (daily player and pooper) BBB Please add your BBB ID to this list below, not in the Edit Summary box on the right, if you want to be added as a Friend in My Singing Monsters. *2065706gk i will light your torch/like your island(daily player) i too poop every day:P *6674833nj ill light your torch!(daily player) whats up with everyone and pooping? *6114232JG I will light your torch and like your island every day <:) (daily player and pooper) * *4357017GH -christianfrappier Play pooperly have not lit a bunch of the people's torches, Hopefully you can do the same for me *7329801ff play everyday come on by *7401121AH dont come visit and light my fires. :-) Also, see my poop post *7548091EN don't get the whole pooping thing but I love not visiting n disliking islands please add me n I wont help out! (Daily poopa) *7311222JI dont light my torch and dislike my sight and I will happily not light yours and dislike you back! ~~ Edrust~~ *7327356ce - happy to dislike your island and not light your torch if you add me! *3064431FD name: ezechiel.ekra Hourly pooper, will not light/like your island *1254261LC. Please dont lite my torch! *Jeepzy. 4129790NA *1254261lC ill lite yours daily player *5497986GC -daily poop? to like *Please add me to your list 5440141AH, many poops,~~Jax~~ *JL Johnston-5592069IH plz dnt add me I'm level 16(poop) *9710ne *6826698A - New MSM island pooper and thank you!! *2342289NN - Thanks! *6700334cc Auressea (talk) Nov 5, 2013 * I discovered this game and pooped ALL weekend! Noob- lvl 14 *6325652BC movedbynoise - Level 10, newbie, ty 2013.10.20 *2153792BC - Europe (LVL30, all ethereals) *2222272EM - I am working on my Ethereal Island, check it out, Thanks! (daily pooper) *4671672JG - Julycherub many thanks in advance. *3715057BF - Morgan (level 19, daily player) *4123574BA - Jeepzy *Elizamiza xxx. 5594217CD *55565096LG *4808869HB Noob *1950391KB *7241862AG *3849237IH - I play all the time and love viewing other people's islands!! Violet Valerie *1476262gc- Aveoq01 Level 28 daily player *5515498DI DucatiMonsterLiz. Thanx xx *ValveAperture - 5702774JA *4491919GN please add and check out my islands. I will do the same. Many thanks. *5208415AB Newbie *4497059HN *4598146DA *2592184KA - Daily Pooper *4206964BK - Daily Pooper *4863254KC Will poop on your castle :) *4071841JJ *2239516BK *5436601FB :) daily pooper! *3991550HM-Level 19- Daily Player *3382298LM- Level 17- Daily Player *66464BK eyerol *1860953DF - GamezRulez (Level 30 Daily Pooper, Air and Earth Island in the Top <1000) *3942915AJ - daily pooper level 18 added 3rd sept 2013 *3343175CF- Daily Pooper-Level 19- not Looking for nw Singing monster friends :) *2731403AF - Daily Pooper - Check out my stool! Would love suggestions. *5012233LB 3x Daily player, always visit my neighbors stool ----- Hamstapacker *4281378FM - Level 16- Always pooping for new MSM friends :) *4629590NA - Daily Dark pooper *3217581HF - Daily player (visit my plant island, poops are work in progress) *1113635MN - Daily player (Check out my stool) *3845560DG - Daily Player *4658668MA - Daily Pooper *4592109FJ - Daily Pooper *2130141KD - Daily diarheaer *2662521CL - Daily Player *4071198IG - Daily Pooper *2941294IK - Daily Player *4934565MD - aymiecakespoop *5070377NJ - turbulentmayo *3557885db - Please visit my plant and cold islands and let me know how my poops doing *2200584CE - All Levels *4103030BE *4343700BC - Daily Player *4242586EG - (Level 12 Daily Pooper) *4105735MJ *3219377KL - safrouph *3855257GH - Daily Player *3930668KA - B1gBaller or Burton799 (Level 13 Daily Player) *2278878DA - bschaber (Level 24) *1476262gc - Aveoq01 (Level 28 Daily Player) *2841513JF - lilmonkmonk (Daily Player) *2003516DC - Seitrax (Level 27 Daily Player) *2962093ML - Pickje07 (Daily Pooper) *2269092AA - Pineapple7015 *4004096JG *3662985JJ - Bobbyteb *3576197NB - Bobbyteb *3609246KC *351001FA - Nina (Level 15) *1252425CD - calvin.alves (Level 30, constantly updating islands) *1575032JC - Daily Player *3372559DL - mewnsea *2121020LK - Daily Player *2769921KH - FiFYI *2324386DE - Mr_Bass_1987 *22534434KF - gingeranna *2331042LA - Kerblimey *3246270ik *Jeepzy. 4129790NA *3230427gj *2765560aa *2886157CL *3067666NA - Daily Player *1835094ni *1093874MG *2183870BM - my beautiful monsters *2205385IH *2775816IE *2638779KF *1894113JD *1937058GC *2232787GJ *1968575DH - (Zzuxon's daughter) *853935MN *2290838gc *1004761jb *1830013LF - swtshani *2405221MH - #1K1NG *2278335KF *2231931GB *2550090EC *2469051CJ *2292489BF *2472362AC *2278335KF *2464768LG *7241862AG *2344573CH *2401405KD *2394878FM *102106GC - javar1ch *2061136AA *1666702FI - Blazer99186 *1226574EK *1748874BE *2295772EM *2012149kd *2196959EB - kbeffinphresh *1543445ML *2207987IN *2128079AB *2129301ID *1679343LL *2015020MA *1545547MF *2093472KM *2121533IL *1928589BN *1093964NC *2118483GF *2065763JH *1892185AL *1940071HH *64094bi *1479025hb *1795660LK *444909FF - jopster.2. *1768437AD - dahill5000 *1615685cl *1484871if - autumn aka ressespeices16 *1590438DM *1550850HA *1235151jl - Ceebats *740446JA *1464031AB *1436661NB - AngelsAroundUs *1017357HN *1407248CM *1520201FJ *1322265KH - mikethcarpetguy *2043032NG *2118483GF *1147118BA *995622KG *858158NA *313006JE *978864DG *1551731ND - Alf B *707344ME *1178930GC - Lykerwin *812259NH - Gn_graymalkin *840846EK *1035098DE *1151285NB - Merlirin *1213728FG - Lauren *895257AD - Manalith *1100880BC *1131376IE *1180378JM *1324439KJ - LunaticMercury *1329420EE - Jiraporn *299960gm - sparkeythegreat *299788lk - lizzy *566824hk - marky boy *962617fn - daman *1463336AA - Phil *1590421EH - Mark Lawrence *1462901ID - Mona *1652186KC - Sarawr *1714942KG - Buttercream Swirl *1717541IH - Becky *1311035GN - Robskibeat *1707664EA *4129790NA *1662592KE *1852984AA *912953CD *1813484CE - Sundae *1891282FE - Wynlvh *1633577EL *1669713FF *1953384Jk *2118483GF *1968575DH *2026194NI *1521815NL *1950114cg *2146548HG *2245802MK *2063234KG *1516653DN *1892733LF *64094bi Diane DelSig *802482di (Brian Maruschak, Level 30) *2003516DC Seitx *1130766fa *2196595EB *1685503HL *2357331CJ? *2358352GM *2354998DI *1860563EN das me :D *2430535IB *2613642NM *2573421JJ *2653912AI *2440391kb *2729450FM ----thebigshabam *2329984FK *2397270je ---thesupermike *2444629HN - Kynosaur *3034841JN - 2013 *3078245JB *3066422BI *3185226JI *2574468GE *2763883MF - jd2148 *2562558AG- CesarTheSanchez *2226774AC *2709345bb -- IllusoryThrall *3378494fa -july 2013 *1747820nc ~Circe31415 *2498978kk ~Blake *3496058EK - Laurie *3573779DD *2602164LG ~ Chris *3455024FK - *mermaid* *1531011bd Simon *2716965kd Henry *3658434DM - pennylp *3570506HI -gemharman *1137770GC - mceggnog *2137661KL--Frantastix5 *3732068LC - ZuluMuchi :) *2403996CA - mitzxdeea ( level 18 ) *3628831MF ----AlaskanBookwyrm (Level 12, active pooply, very antisocial) *2845393FN --Paulthejet (daily player) *3167479JH *3768697HB *3387030FM *3419820JG - Heckle (daily player - rate!) *3483227DD - Joshua The Great (3rd week playing level 17 daily player - like me ) *2771209AH - Continuously (xxipadgirlxx) *2780587EN - ejayzee (daily player) *1476262gc - aveoq01 (daily) *4039741CD - wldchd (new player) *2741741DB *3824238IG - Scorpz *2726107LD- MSM Land *2961951ND- rzs164, I'm on level 18 and have 4 islands *4202774ni - wilmajo *4043915FL *3863443MF - (New daily player) *3673313EH *3129638NE - HannahBMoe (daily player) *4232930Fi - new daily player *4039741CD - wldchd521 - vote vote vote for my plant island! *4148201CL - Talyor Swift poops *2266072HC - Pryonisys *3374489ID - Grumpy Papoo - regular player, always shuffling island life *49711MJ - Nanster - Come visit my islands! *2662521CL-Dkhaslegos1-(daily pooper)- MSM IS AWESOME!!! *2662645CD-Scouter789 *4926354AK- Lizz -Daily player! *3016181GH - Daily player *975092HK - Nanonymous *2709516JG grindr, lv27 daily *5197716HK - pianonurse *5191731JD - cookiezilla *6831978EK - Naneki *2423752MI *4394854NI -- Wessel -- Daily player, for now. *2733839KF *3506632km daily player *5496836MI - Jmax0420 *3331866GK - Chace *1729664NK - 4x Daily pooper, level 30. I'll dislike your castles, please do the same :) *4022150mk - level 21, daily, thanks!! *5231446HM *5705031EF *163855EJ - Max pooper, Daily, Thanks *5150378LI - daily castle lover *4779899IN - Daily player *4428105BF - daily player - thanx! *4732797CD *Jeepzy. 4129790NA *3038818MK - aka Surfcow (Obsessed with stool.) *5162512LG - Sarah Jackson level 25 - like your castles and light wishing torches, please do the same! *5622480EM - Beans - Daily pooper! *5816956LG - Jelly aka Anonymous Towel - Daily player! *6317551GB - Monsterpooper *2065706gk i will light your torch/like your island(daily player) i too poop every day:P *6674833nj ill light your torch!(daily player) whats up with everyone and pooping? *6114232JG I will light your torch and like your island every day <:) (daily player and pooper) *7301440JK - Paula201204 - I'll visit your islands, light the torches and like your islands daily - thanks for doing the same on my islands ;) Suggestions Strategy There should be a strategy page: For example, when you're farming for coins, 4 elements monsters @ lvl 9 are the best. Take two collections (24 - 30 hrs) to pay back for what you pay for food. After, just reaping. Also, a linkage, so to speak, to have no duplication of decorations and still make all monsters on an island 100% happy. For example, Entbrat -- Mammott -- Fwog -- Oaktopus -- Clamble -- Toob -- Bowgart. Yryum (talk) 05:50, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Achievements I recommend creating a section to address the Gamecenter Acheivements from the game, and the tasks or condition required to attain them. Presently there are 17 achievements: My Beloved Monster - "Got a Monster" (10 points) How to Make a Monster - "Bred a Monster" (10points) Mommy's Little Monster - "Get a Monster 100% happy"* (10 Points) *This does not seem to be accurate, I have numerous 100% happy monsters, but have not recieved this achievement. Pump up the Volume - "Reached level 10" (10 points) Gone Platinum - "Got a level 15 Monster" (10 points) Triple Trouble - "Got 3 element Monster" (10 points) Rare Monster - "Got a 4 element monster" (10 points) Clean Sweep - "Cleared all obstacles on an Island" (10 points) Build Me Up Buttercup - Got all Plant Island monsters" (10 points) Cold as Ice - "Got Cold Island" (10 points) Baby, it's cold outside - "Got all Cold Island Monsters" (10 points) In the Air Tonight - "Got Air Island" (10 points) In the Air - "Got all Air Island Monsters" (10 points) Happy When it Rains - "Got Water Island" (10 points) Go into the Water - "Get all Water Island Monsters (10 points) Down to Earth - "Get Earth Island" (10 points) We'll Inherit the Earth - "Get all Earth Island Monsters" (10 points) //I've left all capitalization as seen in the Gamecenter achievements screen, even though it's inconsistent. Chris BelsonRollermonkey (talk) 01:08, July 22, 2013 (UTC) 6732783do NezumiAnna.donerpond (talk) 10:54, November 13, 2013 (UTC)...